Rabbit's Foot
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: All Kuroi wanted to do was sleep. But no. Instead she runs into Midorima Shintarou, rolls down a hill, gets chased by cops, only to have cake smashed in her face. What a day. (OC "Kuroi Yasuhiro" belongs to WinterAssassin)


**Cutix33Ryotsu**: I made this story out of the request of my beloved~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket or the OC used (Yasuhiro Kuroi) as she belongs to my beloved (WinterAssassin)

* * *

Kuroi sighed as she double-checked her wig, making sure (again) that it was properly in place as she walked down the street holding a sheet of paper. She tugged her skirt down a bit, thinking that she was so used to wearing pants and shorts, as part of crossdressing. On the paper was written directions to a new store that her mother Kayate had found earlier that day.

It was when she had returned from school that her mother had forced her to go to this newly found store.

The girl was sore from basketball practice, and it didn't help that a certain blonde haired model, who wasn't paying attention, had hit her in the face with the ball. Kuroi had fallen backwards onto the bench, bruising her side quite badly in the process.

'_Tomorrow , I'm going to kill him..._' She thought, wincing with every step. Kuroi sighed trying to walk normally.

She looked at the piece of paper. Then at her surroundings.

'_Go left on this street , then take another left, go right and its two blocks down... _' She read carefully, about to put the paper in her pocket when the wind blew it out of her hand.

"A- Ah, C- come back!" she cried as she chased after the paper. The wind carried the paper higher, and faster, and she ran after it despite the growing pain on her ribcage.

She jumped up from the ground, reaching for the paper.

Just as she managed to grab it, someone had yelled:

"Watch out!"

Kuroi didn't have any time to react before she was almost hit by a person on a bike. She blinked, purple eyes zooming in on the guy who had almost hit her, speed off in the distance.

She was confused on what had just happened, then realized that she felt the body heat of someone else.

"Aaah!" she yelled, elbowing the person off of her before getting up from the ground. Kuroi then proceeded to kick the one who had potentially saved her in the gut.

The person who was a guy. He had green hair and was now holding his stomach in pain. He glared at her.

"Is this how you repay someone for saving you?" He asked, emerald looking eyes burning into her own purple ones.

"Uh, no. Sorry, you just startled me.." She replied feeling bad. She studied his familiar features, and then realized that the green haired boy was Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima picked up his glasses and wiped the dirt off of his shirt. He then cleaned his glasses - which only resulted in him breaking them.

He stared at his glasses silently, the lenses had broken into nearly a million pieces.

"I should of listened to my Horoscope today" Midorima muttered angerly. Kuroi twitched as she tried to resist the urge to start laughing.

She took a few deep breathes, calming herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to keep a straight face. Midorima only looked at her as he grabbed another pair of glasses from out of his shirt.

'_He had another pair_?' she thought, shaking her head in disbelief and amazement.

"I'm fine." he answered trying to act like nothing happened.

"Alright, well I got to go, thanks for saving me, I guess.." Kuroi left the green haired boy, wanting nothing more than to get to the store to buy something as souvenir for her mother, so she could get to bed.

After a while of searching, Kuroi eventually found the store. The store was small and looked really old.

_'This store is new?_' she raised an eyebrow. When she noticed the same boy from before.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked looking at him suspiciously, absentmindedly touching her wig again. She did not want him recognizing her in any way, so she decided it wasn't to bad to be extra careful...

He glared at her again.

"No" He answered when the door creaked open making the two look towards the door.

"Midorima Shintaro you may come in" an old women said as she pushed the door open.

Midorima looked surprised for a moment.

"Who are you? I don't ever recall telling you my name." He said pushing his glasses up with a finger.

"I know a lot about you and I have to say, you should have listened your horoscope." She laughed creeply when her violet eyes glanced at Kuroi.

The lady took something out from her pocket.

"A souvenir for your mother, its a rabbits foot, it should bring you good luck but beware the one who stands next to you, shall bring bad luck to the both of you should you ever drop it on the ground" she said to her.

"Also, don't worry, that bad luck will only last thirty minutes." the old lady placed the rabbits foot in her hand before slamming the door in there faces.

Kuroi stared at the foot before looking at Midorima.

"I thought she wanted you to go in there?" She asked. A moment passed before she shrugged, not carrying about another person's buisness and started to walk home.

Midorima watched her leave before heading the same direction.

'Just a few more steps and I will be on my way.' He thought, walking next to the strange black haired girl.

Kuroi was walking with the rabbits foot feeling tired. She just had to get home now and then after she can go into a bliss filled slumber. The thought of finally resting made her happy. She didn't even realize that she accidently dropped the foot on the ground.

"Idiot."

Kuroi blinked, only realizing now that Midorima was walking behind her.

"Your still here?" she stared at him.

"You dropped the foot." he glared at her.

"Oops.." she picked up the foot from the ground as she shrugged.

"wait, you should be careful" Midorima said to her.

"why?" she asked.

"Its not like that old lady was serious about it all" Kuroi shrugged.

Midorima eye's widened at something.

"whats wrong with you?" she asked looking in the direction the strange guy was looking, panicked.

He pointed to see a bunch of barrels were rolling towards them from a truck.

The two ran from the barrels that were rolling toward the two of them. While they were running from the barrels of doom. They were almost hit by several cars from idiots that didn't know how to drive.

Once they escaped from impending doom, Kuroi tripped over her shoelace that some how came undone from running and did some weird barrel roll down a hill, taking Midorima with them.

They rolled down the hill painfully when they hit there heads on a fountain.

"Oww! If I die today this is all your fault" Kuroi said rubbing her head.

"My fault? Your the one who was careless and dropped the foot in the first place" Midorina seethed holding his head in pain.

"No way, you shouldn't of been standing beside me when I did drop the foot" She argued. A big gust of wind moved the spraying water from the foutain over them, getting them soaking wet.

"Your a curse." Midorima glared at her.

"Correction, your the one who is the curse according to the freaky old lady" Kuroi shot back, moving wet bangs from her face, once again fixing her wig so nothing looked weird.

Midorima got up from the ground. Kuroi did the same eventually growing tired of arguing. The two cautiously walked on, being wary of every step. Both were silent.

"So.. when do we part ways?" Kuroi asked turning to Midorima. Who looked more miserable.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked.

"I lost my shoe and sock" he grumbled looking a little dejected.

"..." Kuroi shook her head when a bag landed in her hand.

"Ara?" she stared at the bag in her hand.

"Freeze! Its the police!" she jolted from the gun shot that nearly hit her. If it wasn't for Midorima grabbing her and running off in time. She probably would of been hit by the bullet.

They were on the run from the cops. They ran through an alleyway and jumped over a fence, ending with Kuroi ripping part of her skirt and Midorima falling onto the ground, face first, cracking his new glasses.

Despite all that they continued to run from the cops. The cops let some dogs loose to chase after them. That made them run even faster.

"I don't even want this bag! Its an honest mistake!" She cried, running on adrenaline.

"Shut up and keep running!" Midorima ordered harshly. Kuroi didn't even have time to react to Midorima's order when they were hit by car, sending them flying in the air and landing on the ground roughly in front of a cake store.

The police that were chasing them ran passed them leaving them to lay there on the ground.

'_B- bruise... hit my bruise, it hurts._'Kuroi felt tears forming from the corner of eyes.

Midorima sat up painfully, looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine.." She said wiping the tears away. When the door to the cake store opened. Kuroi immediately recognized the blonde hair. The golden eyes of her teamate, Kise nearly shined in the sun as he was happily walking from the shop with two cakes in his hands.

"Kise?"Midorima called out to him.

"Eh!? Midorim-" Kise then slipped on a puddle that sent him falling foward. He had fallen on Kuroi and Midorima.

Kise blinked looking up. His eyes widen at the site of his two precious cake's in the face of his old teammates and current teammates face.

He went all teary eye'd removing his two hands. Midorima's and Kuroi's face both had strawberry and chocolate cake all over there faces.

"M- my cake!" he cried.

"Kise..." Midorima and Kuroi called his name at the same in a dangerious dark low voice. A dark aura over there heads.

Kise gulped.

"I'm sorry!" Kise cried running away from the two severly pissed off teens.

Later thay day Kuroi arrived home with a lot of bruises and cuts. The innocent little rabbits foot hanging from her torn skirt.

"Did you get me my souvenir?" Her mother asked smiling brightly. Kuroi just chucked the cursed object at her before stomping to her room, slamming the door. Then diving on her bed forcing herself to fall asleep.

_Meanwhile._

Midorima Shintarou glared at the pencil that just broke in his hands.

'_I am never letting Takao talk me out of not listening to my horoscope again_.' he seethed, getting out of his chair as he slammed his note book shut. He took his glasses off and crawled into bed. He was about to go to sleep. When he realized something.

'_Who was that girl? She seemed familiar..._'He rolled over in his bed in thought before pulling the covers over himself.

'_Who cares , I will never see her again and that's good enough for me._'He thought, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu:** hope you enjoyed it read and review please? No flames!


End file.
